Automobiles, motorcycles, boats and other types of vehicles typically include one or more pedals that control the speed at which the vehicles travel and accelerate. For example, some vehicles include an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal and a pedal that controls the clutch. Typically, each of these pedals is a complex mechanical system that includes a plurality of interconnected levers.
Many mechanical systems have a variety of shortcomings. For example, components in a mechanical system that are mechanically connected and moveable relative to each other are subject to friction. As such, these components wear out over time. Also, fasteners connecting two or more components in a mechanical system often loosen over time, typically as a result of being subjected to extended periods of vibrations in the system. As such, the components of mechanical systems start to move relative to each other in unintended directions (i.e., more and more “play” is introduced into the system).
In order to overcome some of the above-discussed shortcomings of mechanical systems and, more particularly, the shortcomings of mechanical pedals, electronic pedals have been developed. However, many currently-available electronic pedals suffer from a variety of shortcomings as well. For example, some operators of the vehicles in which mechanical pedals have been replaced by electronic pedals frequently complain that the electronic pedals do not provide the same kind of operator feedback as mechanical pedals. In other words, electronic pedals do not have the same “feel” as the mechanical pedals to which the operators have been accustomed to all of their lives. Also, some electronic pedals are subject to failing catastrophically and without warning if a single one of the electronic components included therein fails.
In addition to the above, both mechanical and electronic pedals typically include a relatively large number of components (e.g., bolts, screws, rivets). Therefore, a substantial amount of time and effort is typically needed to assemble either a mechanical or electronic pedal.
At least in view of the above, it would be desirable to have provide electronic pedals that overcome the shortcomings of mechanical pedals while retaining the “feel” of mechanical pedals. It would also be desirable to provide electronic pedals that are relatively easy to assemble and that maintain the safety of a vehicular operator even if the pedal fails. Further, it would also be desirable to provide methods for operating and manufacturing such pedals.